


Hidashi drabble collection

by hiroandashicrap



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Also some kyhiro stuff, Brotherly Love, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, he belongs to meba, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabbles or fics I write from the prompts I get on tumblr. It can either be romance or just plain brotherly love or anything as long as it's about our two favorite brothers.<br/>Rating varies with each prompt.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tadashi attempts to date a classmate for the first time, & Hiro is very abrasive about the whole thing, esp. when Tadashi attempts to introduce his date to him. Your choice whether Hiro eventually confesses why he’s behaving in such a way.
> 
> Rating T

“I know you did it.” Hiro looked up to see his brother standing there, his arms crossed and frowning at him. He knew what was coming but he couldn’t help but act innocent.

“No clue what you’re talking about Dashi.” he shrugged, before going back to tinkering with his megabot. “Hmmm it needs some upgrades..” he thought tapping the yellow smiley face of his bot but his thoughts were cut short when his bot was snatched away.

“Hey!” he shouted reaching his hands out to get take it back but Tadashi just kept the megabot away from his grasp.

“Mochi appearing out of nowhere in rocket boots and chasing my date down the street? That definitely sounds like something you would do, knucklehead.” Tadashi stated making Hiro huff, cross his arms and look away pouting. “Well its not my fault she was annoying and wouldn’t shut up about almost EVERYTHING.”

“Hiro-”

“Also she was trying to grab your crotch.” Hiro pointed out before going to sit on his bed cross legged and staring at Tadashi with a smug look on his face. “Be glad I saved you from getting utterly humiliated.”

Tadashi sighed and sat down next to him. “Warn me before you do something like that again next time.” he said, making Hiro frown at him. “Why? You’re gonna ask her on a date again?” Hiro asked as he felt that familiar burning sensation in his heart but it quickly died when Tadashi cringed and quickly said “NO!” making Hiro chuckle and in return, Tadashi smile.

They sat there in silence for a while and Hiro couldn’t help but close his eyes and enjoy the company of his older brother and how close he was next to him. “You know…” Tadashi started making Hiro blink and look at him. “I don’t think I’m really cut out for this dating thing just yet. I might as well stop for now.”

“Wow” Hiro snickered before continuing “Giving up after your first date big bro? How lame.” Hiro poked Tadashi’s shoulder as he mocked him playfully. Tadashi chuckled before he started to speak. “Actually I’ve been thinking about it and I think that I shouldn’t really waste my time searching for the right person, I just get this feeling that they’ll find me on their own.”

Hiro listened, memorizing every word his brother said because they gave him hope that maybe his brother would… ‘No’ Hiro thought to himself ‘Don’t think about that. It won’t happen.’

“When did you become a love expert, nerd?” Hiro retreated back to his playful mocking, smirking at his brother who looked back, mirroring his smirk and replied “Oh you know…Mangas and books.”

“Yup. You’re a huge nerd.” They both laughed but were interrupted when Hiro let out a huge yawn. Tadashi looked at the wall clock “Well its getting late, time for bed knucklehead.” He chuckled, ruffling Hiro’s hair and started getting up.

Without thinking, Hiro quickly grabbed his brother’s sleeve, stopping him and then he called out his name “Tadashi?”

“Yeah?” the elder one looked back, confused at his brother’s action.

Hiro opened and closed his mouth trying to find the right words to say. He swallowed the lump in his throat before confessing “I…I love you.”

The elder Hamda stared at him and then he smiled warmly and ruffled Hiro’s hair “I love you too bonehead. Now go to bed.” he turned around and walked back to his side of the room leaving Hiro alone who sat there, his eyes downcast.

‘Not like that Tadashi’ He bought his hand up to his chest, feeling his heart beating wildly.

**_'Not like that…_ ’**


	2. Why hide and Seek is banned in Hamada household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Why Hide and Seek is Now Banned in The Hamada Household
> 
> Rating G

Tadashi peeked behind the curtain, hoping to find his little brother hiding there but frowned when he didn’t. He had searched almost everywhere; their room, the TV lounge, kitchen and garage but Hiro was nowhere to be seen.

They were playing Hide and seek, a game that both brothers always looked forward to playing when they got home from school and apparently when it came to hiding, Hiro was a master at it.

The older Hamada sighed as he climbed up the stairs, thinking that maybe he forgot to check some places.

He was right when he heard a loud thud from the room far right of the hallway.

Aunt Cass’ room.

Tadashi smirked as he quickly crept over, opened the door and peeked inside.

However that smirked was quickly wiped from his face when his gazed landed on his brother.

Hiro was kneeling on the ground and frantically trying to fix Aunt Cass’ most prized possession.

The Doughnut trophy she had won in a big cooking competition months ago.

And if Aunt Cass found out that it was broken…

Oh no.

"Hiro!" Tadashi called out as he quickly knelt down in front of his brother, making Hiro look up to stare at Tadashi, panic evident in his eyes.

"D-dashi" Hiro’s voice was high pitched "It was an accident! Mochi surprised me and… and…"

"Hey hey. Calm down we’ll fix it." The older Hamada said reassuringly, picking up two pieces and trying to join them but flinched when it snapped to three instead of becoming one. "Uh… It doesn’t look that bad." But Tadashi knew he was wrong. The trophy looked beyond any repair.

Hiro just shot him a look that said ‘Are you kidding me?’ and then mumbled “If Aunt Cass finds out, I’m dead meat.”

"We’re dead meat." Tadashi corrected because he had just made it even more worse.

"No way! Last time we played hide and seek, you got away with it when you broke that flower vase but I still got grounded for breaking the washing machine!"

"Hiro you were trying to hide inside the washing machine. Who even does that?"

"Yeah well… It still an accident!"

"What are you boys doing here? " Their argument was cut short when they saw Aunt Cass’ come in.

And watched as her eyes widened and her jaw drop in complete shock.

"M-my… trophy"

Hiro and Tadashi gulped nervously and looked down guiltily with only one thought going through their mind.

They were definitely going get banned from playing hide and seek from now on.


	3. Sexting in Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write something Nsfw
> 
> Rating M

Tadashi wasn’t really the one to text in class. Whenever he would receive a text in the middle of a lecture, he would either ignore it or send a quick “ttyl in class” to the sender.

However, those options did not apply to his little brother who was spamming his inbox at the moment.

_'TADAAASSSHHHHIIII?_

_'NII-SAN?'_

_'DAASSSSHHHHIIII?'_

_'reply bro'_

_'I wanna talk to you!'_

What did Hiro even want to talk about when they were both in a middle of a very important lecture? He could’ve asked but his little brother was sitting two seats behind him.

With a sigh, Tadashi quickly typed a reply, making sure the teacher didn’t catch him.

_'What is it?'_

Not even five seconds had passed and his phone vibrated.

_'I'm bored : <'_

Tadashi frowned at the reply. He should be concentrating on the lecture.

_'Hiro. Pay attention to the lecture.'_

_'Don't wanna :c I already know all this stuff and so do you. Come on Dashi let's talk until class ends or else I'll spam your inbox again >:D'_

_'Go ahead. I'll just switch my phone to silent.'_

_'No fair bro :c Please Dashi? :* I'll reward you when we get to the lab ;)'_

Tadashi blushed at that reply. He knew what kind of ‘reward’ Hiro meant and he just couldn’t help all the not-so-innocent thoughts that started playing through his mind.

_'Hiro. Stop. We're in class.'_

_'Oh? Is Nii-san thinking something dirty~? I can see your red face all the way over here ;)'_

The older Hamada blushed even more, trying to remain composed and not seem suspicious to the other students. He glared at the message ‘So the knucklehead only wanted to tease me huh? Fine then. Two can play at that game.’

With a sly smirk, he started typing his message.

_'You're right. Actually I can't stop thinking about what happened last night…. ‘_

_'Remember? My hands all over your body, My hands playing with your nipples, my mouth sucking you off.'_

_'And then you turned around, on your hands and knees and spread your legs so I could get a better view of that cute little ass of yours. You were fingering yourself, desperately begging for my cock, begging me to fuck you hard and fast. When I did, you just couldn't stop moaning like a little slut could you Hiro?'_

Still smirking, Tadashi could feel his pants tighten a bit as he sent the text. He shifted slightly and looked forward; only to blink when he realised that class had ended and everyone was getting up to leave. The older Hamada sighed, leaning back and waiting for the students to leave so he could without them noticing his little ‘problem’

He glanced around and his gaze landed on Hiro who was walking to the door, his jacket zipped up and hood over his head. But then he stopped turned around and looked at Tadashi.

With those all too familiar half lidded lustful eyes, crimson hue cheeks and soft parted lips.

And then he turned towards the door and quickly left.

After that Tadashi felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and read the message.

_‘Lab. Now.’_

And the older Hamada was practically running out of the classroom.


	4. Sleepy cuddles + Age Swap AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleepy cuddles + Age Swap AU
> 
> Rating: T

Tadashi couldn't help but giggle as his older brother nuzzled his hair while placing soft kisses on his head. It was early in the morning and both of them were laying on Hiro's bed, their legs tangled together and arms around each other as they kissed and caressed each other lazily. 

Cuddling with Hiro was one of the things that Tadashi enjoyed the most. He just loved the feeling of having his older brother's strong arms wrapped around him and being pressed against his strong chest. It just made him feel warm and safe.

Tadashi tilted his head slightly so he could nuzzle Hiro’s cheek. He brought his hand up and stroked his unruly hair, running his fingers through those long locks and untangling them; his other hand gently running up and down his bare back. He heard his older brother sigh in content and shift a little so he could start placing kisses from his jawline down to his neck, his breath tickling Tadashi and making him giggle again. Hiro pulled away and smirked, bumping their noses together before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

It was moments like these that they cherished the most and wanted them to last forever.


	5. Daddy!kink and Trans!Hiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: daddy!tadashi (kink) and transboy!hiro yasss.the hiro is super protective of tadashi and he makes hiro feel better about being with him and promises and proves that hiro is the only one for him (w/ sexy time) ofc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M++
> 
> Warning: Nsfw, Trans!Hiro and Daddy Kink

Tadashi gently laid Hiro down onto his bed, their lips locked together, tongues tangled together as they kissed passionately. It was late in the evening and Aunt Cass was gone with her friends, not to be back until late night which gave the boys a perfect opportunity to make love.

They pulled apart, sat up and started shedding their clothes. Both boys quickly took off their shirts, Tadashi's pants and underwear soon followed. He groaned softly as his erection was freed from his it's constraints.

Hiro, however, was hesitant. Biting his lip nervously as he clutched the waistband of his boxers. Even though they had done this many times before, he was still extremely self conscious about being naked in front of his brother.

"Hiro... "

"Wait. Just... Just give me a minute." Taking a deep breath, he quickly pulled down his boxers, now being fully exposed. He looked down and tried to avoid his brother’s gaze. He knew Tadashi would never judge him but he still couldn't help but feel ashamed and embarrassed.

He sometimes wondered why Tadashi wanted to be with him.

He felt a hand on his thigh and looked up to see his brother smiling and looking at him with nothing but love and adoration.

"T-Tadashi I-"

"You're beautiful"

His heart fluttered at that comment as he was gently pushed back to lay down again. He soon felt soft kisses being placed on his neck, his shoulder and then on his chest. One hand gently stroked Hiro’s inner thigh before reaching his core then two fingers rubbed his clit making him moan deeply.

“And don’t you dare think otherwise. You, Hiro Hamada, are perfect, gorgeous, stunning, magnificent and I love you with all my heart and soul. ”

Hiro couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh “Ha… T-that has to be the most...ngh... cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.” He gasped when Tadashi thrusted his fingers into his entrance and started pumping them in and out.“A-ah!...Fuck, You’re so weird, you nerd.” Tadashi smirked but glad that Hiro back to his old, cocky self. “Yeah but you love it.” He started increasing his pace, shoving his fingers deep inside before pulling them out and thrusting back in, enjoying the way Hiro writhed beneath him, moaning wantonly.

“Please Dashi ha… j-just fuck me.”

Tadashi pulled his fingers out and positioned himself near Hiro’s entrance before slipping in. He groaned when his cock was surrounded by his little brother’s tight, wet heat and started thrusting at a normal pace.

"O-oh yeah... " Hiro brought one finger down and started rubbing his clit as Tadashi increased his pace, slamming in and out of Hiro's tight hole. Both of them were panting and moaning loudly as sweat clinged to their bodies. They were so close now. So close. 

" Ah.. Ah.. AH! Yes daddy yes!" 

Tadashi's eyes snapped opened and he stopped mid thrust because _what the hell did Hiro just say?_ He stared at him in surprised and it took the irritated Hiro a few seconds to realise why Tadashi had stopped and his face exploded to a crimson blush which he quickly hid behind his hands.

Fuck. 

Tadashi, after a while, started chuckling and leaned forward to nip on Hiro's ear. "And you were calling me weird? Who knew my little brother had a daddy kink." He whispered amusingly, prying Hiro's hands away from his face.

"Oh my God Tadashi not now." He was really horny right now and the last thing he wanted was his brother to tease him about this during sex. His thoughts were cut short when Tadashi rolled his hips, making him moan. 

"Say it again." Tadashi's voice was deep and  husky.

"What-"

This time he jerked his hips making him gasp. 

"Say it again Hiro." 

Hiro was panting right now, his mind screaming for Tadashi to just fuck him senseless into the mattress.

"D-daddy."

Tadashi groaned because _fuck this was actually hot_. He pulled out before slamming back in and started thrusting in and out harder and faster as Hiro almost screamed at the intense pleasure he felt. "Yes.. Ah fuck Daddy... Oh yes so deep Daddy! Ha~" Hiro wrapped his legs around Tadashi's waist pulling him deeper inside. He could feel the familiar warmth growing in his stomach and bucked his hips, timing it with his brother’s frantic thrusts. Tadashi leaned down sucked his nipple, gently biting it before moving up and growling in his ear. "You're ah... such a good boy. Daddy's beautiful, perfect boy." 

Hiro felt his heart swell at those words and the next thing he knew he was cumming hard, arching his back as he shook violently in ecstasy. Tadashi soon followed, quickly pulling out and shooting his cum all over Hiro's stomach. 

After catching his breath, Tadashi sighed in content. He quickly wiped Hiro clean and pulled him in his arms. 

"I love you." 

The younger smiled and snuggled into the older's chest, feeling happy that Tadashi was here, he loved him the way he was and would never leave him. 

"Love ya too nerd."


	6. Power Bottom!Hiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Power bottom Hiro, where Dom Hiro will help sub Tadashi be less stressed about school
> 
> Rating: M++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW, Power Bottom!Hiro

"Hiro… Is this really necessary?" Tadashi asked, tugging at the restraints, which kept his hands completely immobilized at the moment. Apparently this was in Hiro’s ‘ingenious’ plan to help Tadashi relax and reduce the ever growing stress he had been feeling because of school and his project. It was past midnight and Tadashi had been going through Baymax’s program; his tired and sleep deprived mind trying (and failing) to figure what had gone wrong  _this_  time. **  
**

But the next thing he knew he was being tugged away from his work desk, to his bed by anaked Hiro claiming that he wanted to help him loosen up.

“Yes it is.” The younger one smirked, grinding his hips against Tadashi’s unclotted erection and teasingly brushed it against his entrance making the older Hamada moan softly. He then leaned forward and attacked his nipple; sucking and licking the pink flesh and started kissing his way down until finally reaching his shaft and brushed his lips against it making the older one shiver.

"Relax  _Nii-san_ " Hiro whispered before taking his brother’s cock in his mouth and sucking long and hard. Pulling back up after a while, he swirled his tongue around the head, tasting the precum already leaking from the throbbing length.

"Ahh f-fuck." Tadashi desperately bucked his hips and tugged at his restraints, wanting to touch Hiro badly and bury his fingers in those messy locks so he could shove his aching length deep in his little brother’s warm, inviting mouth. Unfortunately, the other pulled away and sat on his thighs. Hiro licked his lips and gazed at him with half lidded eyes, the sight making the older one’s cock twitch.

"Mmm. You look so sexy Dashi."

"H-Hiro please…"

Hiro giggled and grinding their erections together making them both gasp.

"Y-you’re not the one giving orders tonight." Hiro panted, reaching for the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. Then quickly reached back and slipped his fingers into his tight hole. "Haaa~"  He moaned and started thrusting them in and out, giving the older Hamada an erotic show who, this time, growled and tugged at his restraints more forcefully.

It was driving Tadashi  _crazy_  that he couldn’t even touch Hiro. He was getting impatient due to his tired and lust induced state and wanted nothing more than to rip these damn ropes apart, flip Hiro onto his back and fuck him  _so_  hard that he wouldn’t be able to walk for weeks.

"D-damn it Hiro you’re killing me!"

Hiro smirked at his brother’s flustered state. “Patience Nii-san. No need to hurry…” Taking his fingers out, he grabbed the lube again and coated Tadashi’s length. Lifting himself, Hiro slowly sank onto the older’s cock and moaned at the sensation of being full.

Tadashi groaned, his eyes rolling back as he felt his little brother’s tightness surround him and abruptly jerked his hips upwards making the other gasp and place his hands on his thighs to hold him down.

"Ha… You’re not allowed to move… Not until I tell you to."

Then Hiro started riding his brother, bouncing up and down. He wrapped his hand around his own neglected cock and started pumping it with the timing of his hips. “Ah… ah… O-oh yeah. So deep~” The younger one moaned wantonly, reaching forward to pinch Tadashi’s nipple making the older arch his back slightly at the touch . Sweat clung to both their bodies as the room was filled with a vulgar sound of skin slapping.

"Ah~ Dashi~"

"S-shit Hiro…"

The older Hamada couldn’t help but stare at his younger brother’s lithe figure hungrily. The way Hiro’s skin was covered with sweat, his hair clinging onto his flushed face, his pink lips parted as he panted and moaned and his half lidded eyes staring back with mischief and lust. He looked downrightsexy  _and_ beautiful.

They could feel the themselves getting closer and closer to release as Hiro started riding him faster, harder and frantically. Feeling himself lose control, the younger one threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"Ah Ah! Dashi move! T-Tadashi!"

And with that Tadashi growled and started thrusting upwards, slamming into Hiro making him bounce harshly on him. It didn’t long for them to reach their climax as Hiro arched his back and came, spilling his seed on Tadashi’s stomach while screaming his name and felt a familiar hot liquid inside him as Tadashi came with a deep, loud moan with Hiro’s name escaping his lips.

Spent and feeling completely drained, Hiro collapsed on top of Tadashi as both boys tried to catch their breaths. After coming down from his high, Hiro looked up, only to blink when he was met with a sight of his older brother sleeping peacefully. He smiled and sat up to reach out and untie the other’s hands, trying not to wake him. Pulling a blanket over them both, Hiro leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Tadashi’s forehead.

"Goodnight Tadashi."


	7. Baymax interrupts them during sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tadashi fucking Hiro too hard in the butt so Baymax appears in the middle of sex because he heard Hiro crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M+
> 
> Warning: NSFW

F-fuck yes! A-Ah!"

Hiro was on his hands and knees, moaning and panting heavily as his brother’s hard length rocked in and out of him with such vigor that he swore the bed was going to break underneath them. However, its been two frustratingly long weeks since they last had sex so Hiro could care less about his damn bed because  _finally_  Aunt Cass was gone out which gave them the perfect chance to do this.

"Gah! TADASHI! Please! P-please!"

Tadashi couldn’t help but chuckle at how desperate his little brother was then leaned forward to suck at his shoulder blade and made sure to leave a mark there. His hand started stroking the other’s cock and with a grunt he slammed into Hiro with even more force making the other cry out again.

They were both so close to their release.  _So, so close_  and-

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal health care companion."

Tadashi abruptly stopped and both boys snapped their eyes open to look at inflatable nurse bot standing by their bed.

Baymax just blinked.

“I heard a sound of distress and-”

Tadashi, despite being frustrated, let out a small laugh, finding this situation rather amusing while Hiro reached back to smack him on the head. “I thought you left him back at the lab!” The younger one growled angrily and the older just held up his hand to defend himself from Hiro’s blows and smiled apologetically “Oops?”

“On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?”

“ZERO DAMNIT”

Baymax, unfazed by Hiro annoyance, continued “I will scan you now.”

“Wait, no-” Tadashi started quickly but was interrupted.

“Scan complete. Your heart rate is quite elevated. I suggest taking breaks between exercises. Breathing techniques are also recommended-”

Hiro repeatedly smacked his head into the pillow while Tadashi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as Baymax went on about the dangers of elevated heart rates; their treatments and symptoms.

They had no choice but to pull away when they heard the front door open, indicating their aunt was back and after getting dressed, Tadashi tried his best to hold back a raging Hiro who wanted to throw Baymax out of the window.


	8. Tadashi carries Hiro to bed when he falls asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try this: Hiro stayed up all night studying, even though it's the weekend, and Tadashi carries him to his bed to sleep together. He also calls him big baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

It was no surprise when Tadashi found Hiro sprawled across his work desk in the garage, sleeping soundly over scattered papers and unassembled robot parts. His little brother had been working incessantly on his microbots project; pulling all nighters and even forgetting to eat properly until either him or Aunt Cass had to come up and check on him to ensure that he did. **  
**

So it was much of a relief to see that Hiro was finally getting some well deserved rest, albeit in an awkward, uncomfortable position.

The elder Hamada smiled and gently scooped up him in his arms, earning a small whine from the younger one whose lips were parted as a small trail of drool ran down his chin while a soft snore escaped his lips and Tadashi couldn’t help but coo at the adorable image as he carried him upstairs to their shared bedroom.

Tadashi gently laid him down on his bed and got in next to him. He wrapped his arms around Hiro’s lithe figure and pulled him closer while Hiro instinctively snuggled into his chest and then pressed a soft kiss on his temple, earning a gentle sigh from the younger one.

He briefly wondered what Hiro was dreaming about.

“Nngh, Gummy… Bears…”

_Ofcourse._

Tadashi let out a light chuckle and pressed another kiss onto Hiro’s hair before closing his eyes and letting sleep takeover him.

“Goodnight you big baby.”


	9. Cuddles and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro feeling randomly and horribly affectionate and just a bunch of cuddles? That's really all I want. An overload of cuddles and kisses and Tadashi being a creepy nii-san ("god my little brother's so cute wtf i'm dying here hiro stop")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Hiro giggled and snuggled deeper into Tadashi’s chest, nuzzling his nose against the fabric. The older Hamada had four days left until his finals and he had to study but  _dammit Hiro was being so adorable right now_  that he was contemplating on throwing his books away and cuddling with his little brother all night.

“Hiro. I have to study.”

“Noooo… ”

The younger one looked up with his big brown eyes and a pout; jutting his bottom lip out and Tadashi swore that he melted at how immensely cute his baby brother looked. “You’ve been studying all day so spend some time with me. Please onii-chan?”

’ _Oh God Hiro no. Don’t you dare call me that. Damnit stop being so adorable!_ ’

“Hiro…”

Hiro went back to nuzzling Tadashi’s chest then moved up to his cheek and rubbed his nose against it before placing a soft kiss there and Tadashi almost whimpered because this was  _killing him_.

“Pleaseee onii-chan?”

_‘God damnit.’_

“Alright. But on one condition.”

“What?”

“Come here!”

The next thing Hiro knew was that Tadashi pulled him onto his lap and started peppering his face with kisses.

“H-hey, Tadashi stop!” Hiro squealed and laughed as his cheeks, nose, eyelids and forehead were smothered with pecks.

“Nope. That’s what you get for teasing me.” The older one grinned before attacking the younger’s face again. 

“Okay, okay! Dude, you’re slobbering my face!”

And with that Tadashi pulled away as both boys laughed out breathlessly. Hiro pressed his forehead against his brother’s and sighed then looked at him with mischievous eyes.

“Hey nerd?”

“Hmm?”

“You missed a spot.”

The younger one then closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.


	10. Flower Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About florist!Hiro and office worker!Tadashi. Tadashi every morning was passing by a small flowershop, he never paid attention to it but one day, he saw a young man inside. He looked like one adorable fairy while arranging flowers, but the most hilarious or cute thing was that the man had a flowercrown on his head. It was so endearing, Tadashi couldn’t stop thinking about the young man. There started Tadashi’s struggle to ask him out or “Tadashi everyday buying flowers with actually no reason”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Note: Hiro is 18 and they are not related.

Tadashi was not expecting this to happen. He thought his visits to ‘Takachiho Flower’s’ would be the same as they were every time: the older man trying to find a way to ask out the cute florist Hiro but ending up buying a bouquet of roses for his non-existent girlfriend he had made up because he always chickens out in the last minute. However, it also gave him a good reason to visit the younger man. He knew it was a foolish excuse but it had gotten him this far with his relationship with Hiro that now they were considered as good friends.

However, he was starting to fear that this may end soon because  _dammit he was not expecting this to happen at all!_

“Oh! No, no! I’m not his girlfriend. We’re just good friends. Actually my name is Honey Lemon and it’s pretty uncommon.” Honey Lemon smiled as she held the bouquet of flowers in her hand which she had requested for her sick grandmother. Tadashi had walked in just when she was leaving and referring to her first name had lead Hiro to believe that she was the one.

Hiro groaned and slumped against the counter, resting his head on his hands before looking up with a pout at the older male who tried hard not to blush. “Come on Tadashi! We’ve been friends for a while now. When are you gonna tell me who it is?”

That statement made Honey Lemon frown, she turned to Tadashi and he was hoping to  _God_  she wasn’t going to ask him what he thought she was.

“But Tadashi, you don’t have a girlfriend.”

_Shit._

“W-well I uh-”

“What?” Hiro’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and confusion. “Then why do you keep buying my roses?”

Honey Lemon blinked until realization dawned on her and she gasped. She gazed at Hiro for a while before turning back to Tadashi again “Is that him Tadashi? Is he the guy you li-”

“Gah! H-Honey! Don’t you… don’t you have to be somewhere right now?!” Tadashi laughed nervously, flailing his arms in front of her to stop her from saying  _anything else!_  He gestured with his head towards the door almost pleadingly, hoping Honey Lemon will get the message and she did as she smiled warmly.

“Oh, you’re right! Everyone will be wondering where I am.” She giggled, making her way towards the door. She turned around and smiled at the two men.

“Thank you for the flowers Mr. Takachiho and Tadashi, good luck!” Giving the older man a wink, she left.

Tadashi was almost afraid to face Hiro now. But he knew he had to, he couldn’t back away now. So taking a deep breath, he turned around and saw the other male, who had made his way around the counter, leaning back against it with a smirk.

“So… ” Hiro started,“Why do you keep buying flowers from me. Hmm, Tadashi?”

The older male blushed darkly and tried to think of an excuse. Maybe there was still a way out of this…

“Uh… Well I really like flowers and wanted to decorate my office?” He mentally slapped himself for how lame he sounded while Hiro stared at him with a ‘are you kidding me?’ look.

“Too decorate your office?”

“Well yeah like I said-”

“-Tadashi-”

“-I really like decorating my office and-”

“-Tadashi-”

“-especially with roses because they smell nice-”

“-Tadashi!”

The older male stopped babbling and closed his mouth shut. Hiro sighed and walked towards the other until he was standing a few inches away from him, making Tadashi tense up at the proximity.

“Is it because you just wanted to see me? To talk to me? Because… you like me? ” Hiro asked rather straightforwardly and smirked when the other tore his gaze away with a blush painted on his face. “It is.”

“Well no- I mean yes! No! I mean! Maybe I did do it all to see y-”

Tadashi couldn’t finish the sentence as he was pulled down by his coat and silenced with a kiss. His widened as his heart thrummed against his ribcage because this was happening.  _This was actually happening_  and there was no way he would let this moment go to waste so he closed his eyes and kissed him back until they broke apart after a few minutes.

“Jeez nerd… You talk too much.” Hiro chuckled warmly as he straightened up Tadashi’s coat, his nimble fingers running up and down the fabric making the other shiver at the touch.

“Hiro. I-”

“I close up at six if you’re wondering. We could go out for some ice-cream-”

“-ice-cream?”

“And Gummy Bears.”

Tadashi let out a laugh, his nervousness melting away. “Gummy Bears?”

Hiro huffed and pulled away, crossing his arms and looking away. “What? Not a good proposition for our first date?”

Tadashi chuckled amusingly, wrapping his arms around the smaller, pouting male and planting a kiss on his forehead.

“It’s perfect.”


	11. Trans!Hiro on first period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Hiro on first period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Note: Hiro is 11 and Tadashi is 15

Hiro couldn’t help but feel rather foreign. Ever since he got his first period, he felt irritated to no end and almost punched Tadashi on the face for endlessly going on and on about how his little brother was finally growing up and how proud he was and even someone else’s presence in the same room as him annoyed him, resulting in the older one staying downstairs most of the time. He also had this weird craving for strawberry ice-cream and he didn’t even  _like_ strawberries!

And the cramps.

Oh the cramps were  _killing him_.

Hiro whimpered and curled onto his side, trying to find some comfort but failing. It felt like someone was punching him in the stomach repeatedly and the heat pack was providing no relief at all. He felt sticky as sweat clinged to his body and his hair was matted against his forehead. He wanted someone to help him. Anyone so that this pain  _could just go away._

“D-Dashi…!” Hiro tried calling out as loudly as he could and a few seconds later heavy but quick footsteps sounded on the stairs and his older brother was standing in front of him panting.

“Hiro! What’s wrong? Are you okay? Do you need something?”

“I-it hurts…” Hiro sobbed, tightening his hold on the sheets. Tadashi stared at him with worry; Aunt Cass did say that the cramps could get worse. He sighed, rubbing his face, trying to think of a way to calm his brother until he was finally struck with an idea.

Taking off his shoes and his cardigan, Tadashi slipped into Hiro’s bed and gently wrapped an arm around him while his other hand started rubbing the other’s lower belly soothingly. From all the times he did the same when Hiro got a stomach ache due to eating excessive amounts of gummy bears, he hoped that it could work.

And it did as a few minutes later, Hiro seemed to have relaxed. The younger one sighed and rested his head against the older’s shoulder feeling extremely tired.

“Thank you, Dashi.” Tadashi smiled and pressed a small kiss to the other’s forehead as he continued his ministration.

“Anytime, Hiro.”

Silence.

“Dashi?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you get me some strawberry ice-cream later?”

Tadashi blinked. Didn’t his little brother hate strawberries? Not wanting to irritate the younger especially after he finally calmed down, he decided not the question him. Tadashi smiled and started stroking the other’s hair with his free hand.

“Sure, I’ll get you some ice-cream.”

Hiro gave a tired smile and nuzzled the older’s neck, giving it a kiss making the other blush slightly who returned the gesture by a kiss on the temple. Hiro felt his eyelids drooping until he finally let sleep take over him.

“Love you, Dashi…”

“Love you too Hiro.”


	12. Mochi and Hiro having cuddles and Tadashi gets jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> write a thing where hiro and mochi are having snuggles and tadashi gets a wee bit jelly (maybe a bit too jelly) so he tries to hide it but fails badly (just hiro and tadashi snuggling fluff please)
> 
> Rating: G

Tadashi couldn’t help but think how unfair this was. With Aunt Cass being busy with her cafe at the moment, he thought he could finally spend some quality time with his brother by playing video games, maybe snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie or just enjoy their time by cuddling and kissing. The older Hamada thought this was the perfect opportunity. **  
**

That is until Mochi came along.

“Mooochiii~” Hiro cooed as he scratched the cat’s ear making him purr in content and rub its nose against the younger one’s hand. Tadashi grumbled and rested his head on his hand as he idly watched the other cuddle with Mochi while sitting on his lap and completely ignoring him for the past fifteen minutes.

Yes, this was  _definitely_  unfair.

He should be the one cuddling with Hiro not that darn cat!

He watched as Hiro gently picked up Mochi and hug him, nuzzling the cat’s soft fur and Tadashi noticed that the little furball was staring at him with, what he interpreted, a smug expression while rubbing against Hiro’s cheek almost mockingly. The older Hamada felt his eye twitch in irritation, he broke into a sigh and rubbed his face.  _Fine,_  if Hiro wants to spend more time with Mochi instead of him then he should just leave them be. He then shifted and removed Hiro from his lap and got up making the other look at him in confusion.

“Something wrong bro?”

“No, no. I just remembered I had a lot of work to do. And besides,” Tadashi couldn’t help the frown that made it’s across his face. “you should to spend some time with Mochi like you want to anyway.”

Hiro blinked at his reply then burst into laughter making Mochi jolt his up head up quickly and Tadashi look at him with warily.

“…What?”

Hiro wheezed and shook his head because this  _way too funny._  “I-I can’t believe it!”

“What are you talking about Hiro?”

“You’re jealous of…of Mochi!” Hiro said, before laughing again, falling back into the sofa in his fit and making Mochi jump down from his lap and meow in confusion.

Tadashi huffed at his little brother’s reaction. “Jealous? Hiro, why would I be jealous of Mochi? He’s a cat. A cat! And I told you I have work to do and-no I’m not leaving because I’m jealous. I told you Mochi is a-”

“Tadashi, you’re rambling.” Hiro smirked at the older. “And… We all know that you do that when you’re lying .”

Tadashi clamped his lips together and blushed slightly while the younger one started snickering. He then sighed exasperatedly and shook his head, turned around and started to leave.

“This is ridiculous. I’m leaving.”

“Noooo. Daashiiii~”

Tadashi suddenly felt Hiro clinging onto his arm; stretching out each syllable of his nickname as he did with Mochi when he was cuddling with him. The older Hamada was pushed back onto the sofa with Hiro sitting on his lap like before.

“You big baby, you just wanted some cuddles and kisses didn’t you?” Hiro cooed, pinching his brother’s cheek who swatted his hand away, feeling embarrassed but couldn’t help but smile slightly at the attention he was finally getting from his little brother.

“Hiro, stop…”

Hiro giggled and pressed their foreheads together, his arms looping around the other’s neck. “You could’ve just asked, you know?”

“Well, you were too occupied.” Tadashi chuckled, wrapping his arms around the other waist. Hiro smiled and leaned forward pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Once they pulled apart, the younger one rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, enjoying the closeness. Tadashi smiled and stroked the other’s back, placing a kiss on his forehead.

His eyes briefly landed on Mochi who was sitting on the floor, staring at them with a pout and he smirked at the cat triumphantly.

_‘Heh. I win.’_


	13. Tadashi gets sick and Hiro takes care of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what about Tadashi being sick and Hiro do whatever he could to make his brother and lover to feel better because he knows that Tadashi will do the same for him
> 
> Rating: T

Tadashi rarely ever got sick as he would make sure that he was fit and in excellent health. But when he did, he dreaded those days intensely. Coughing, the older one wiped his forehead with the back of his hand feeling sweat clinging onto his entire body making him feel sticky and dirty. The headache was making him feel even worse.

Tadashi hoped this fever would break soon so he could get out of his  _goddamn_  bed already.

He felt a hand on his forehead and pried his eyes open to see Hiro standing near his bed, looking slightly amused but, nonetheless, worried.

“Hmmm… I think your fever has gone down a bit.” Hiro then smirked. “Looks like Aunt Cass’ special soup finally worked.”

Tadashi groaned at the mention of the abomination he had ate a while ago, feeling an oncoming stomach ache when he remembered the foul taste of it.

“Ugh… My stomach is still burning.”

The younger Hamada grinned widely. “Oh bro, you are in no position to complain when you pretty much force feed me that stuff whenever I get sick.”

Hiro gently ran his hand downwards, stopping at his chest and noticing something that made him frown with worry.

“Tadashi, you’re shivering.”

Tadashi opened his mouth to reply; to tell Hiro that he was fine and the younger one didn’t need to worry too much, only to start coughing wildly. He then felt a weight on his side and turned around when he calmed down, seeing Hiro had gotten into his bed and was pressing up against him.

“What-Hiro, you’ll get sick!”

The younger one didn’t listen and instead wrapped his arms tightly around Tadashi and buried his face into his bare chest and spoke, his voice muffled. “You do the same for me all the time so… just let me be the one to take care of you for once. You need it right now.”

Tadashi stared down at his brother in surprise but didn’t say anything further. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Hiro and placed his cheek on the other’s head and sighed, feeling content.

Hiro was right, he needed this.

Then he felt soft kisses being placed on his chest and a hand running down his back, making him shiver.

“What are you doing?”

“Mmmm… Taking care of you.”

The next thing Tadashi knew he was pushed on his back with his little brother straddling him, smirking and looking at him mischievously.

“You know bro… I read somewhere that there are _certain activities_  that can help reduce a fever.” Hiro purred and wiggled slightly, making Tadashi bite back a groan and place his hands on the other’s hips to keep him still.

“Hiro. If you get sick-”

Hiro rolled his eyes, “Would you stop worrying you nerd?” He then leaned forward, only inches away from Tadashi’s lips, staring at the other with half lidded eyes. “Now… just sit back, relax and let your little brother take care of you,  _Nii-san_.”

And with that, Hiro captured Tadashi’s lips in a fervent kiss but the older one did not do anything to push him away and found himself responding back with the same intensity.

The next morning, Tadashi woke up to the sound of alarm clock buzzing, mentally thanking himself for remembering to set the alarm for before Aunt Cass would wake up. He sat up and stretched, smiling widely because he felt better and his fever was finally gone.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a groan from his side and looked to see Hiro curled up and buried in a cocoon of blankets. Frowning, Tadashi brought his hand to Hiro’s forehead then broke into a sigh and shook his head.

“Bonehead, I told you so.”


	14. Hiro in a bad mood and Tadashi tries to find out why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you still taking requests for drabble? How about Hiro in a really bad mood after something happened at school and Tadashi is determined to find out what. And his way of doing that consists mostly of refusing to leave him alone.
> 
> Rating: G

“Hiro-” **  
**

“I’m fine, Tadashi. Really.”

Tadashi sighed, sitting behind Hiro and wrapping his arms around the other’s small frame. He propped his chin on the other’s head who only grumbled in response and continued tinkering with his megabot but didn’t push him away. His younger brother had been really upset today and he wanted to find out the reason behind it. However, Hiro refused to tell him whenever he asked and his response was only a mumbled “I’m fine.” and that frustrated the older one but he has finally decided not to pry further for now.

Besides, that doesn’t mean the older Hamada wouldn’t try to cheer him up.

Tadashi started planting soft kisses on Hiro’s neck who shivered and bit his lip to hold back a moan, lowering the bot in his hands.

“Tadashi, stop.”

The older one only responded with a hum, nipping at the skin. His breath tickling Hiro who couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips and Tadashi pulled away and chuckled because finally, he got a good response from him.

“There’s that smile.”

Biting back a grin, The younger one playfully elbowed his older brother who laughed heartily and then shifted in his arm so he was now facing the other.

“You’re a jerk, Nii-san.”

“An adorable, lovable jerk?”  

“Oh my God, shut up.”

Hiro smiled and buried his face into the older’s chest and sighed. Maybe he should just admit what was wrong.  A blush formed on his cheeks because now that Hiro thought about it, the reason was really embarrassing but he knew Tadashi would understand anyway.

“It’s just… I don’t like it when people flirt with you, okay?”

Tadashi blinked at what Hiro said.

“Is that why you were upset?”

Hiro nodded against his chest. He knew his brother would never respond to their advances but he still couldn’t help but feel upset whenever they would touch him or stand too close to him, resisting the urge to show them who he really belonged to.

Tadashi chuckled and ruffled the other’s hair affectionately.

“So… My baby brother was just jealous?” He teased lightly.

“Shut up nerd, jeez.” Hiro pulled away and blushed because  _yes_  he was jealous as embarrassing as it was to admit. “I don’t like them touching you.”

Tadashi only smiled then pulled the other closer to press their lips together. Hiro responded back quickly, wrapping his arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

They broke apart after a while.

“Hiro, I don’t care about them. You’re the only one for me and I love you.” Tadashi said sincerely, pressing their foreheads together. His words making Hiro’s heart flutter who couldn’t help the grin that plastered his face.

“I love you too.”


	15. Hiro and Tadashi are almost about to kiss but get interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi can you do something like this: tadashi and hiro are almost about to kiss but get interrupted by someone!
> 
> Rating: G

“Tadashi! Give it back!”

Hiro glared at his snickering brother who held the packet of Gummy Bears right above his head. The younger one would jump up to reach for it but Tadashi would just hold it up even higher which frustrated Hiro to no end because  _damnit_  why does his brother have to be so tall and why does he have to be so  _freakin short?!_

“Nope.” Tadashi grinned, waving the packet in front of his flustered brother who tried again but to no avail.

Eventually Hiro got sick of it and ended up pouncing on Tadashi; placing his hands on the other’s shoulders for support, the younger one practically started climbing his brother to get the packet which was held high above their heads by Tadashi’s outstretched arm.

“Wha- Woah Hiro!” Tadashi exclaimed in surprise as he started stumbling backwards and ended up falling on the red couch with Hiro on top of him.

Both boys froze when they realised how close they were. Hiro could feel his cheeks heating up at the position he was in: practically straddling Tadashi with his hands firmly planted on the other’s chest.

Tadashi swallowed thickly at the closeness as he felt his heartbeat quicken. He gazed at his little brother who was tucked almost perfectly in his arms, staring at him with an adorably flushed face and eyes filled with curiosity and confusion. He felt his hand move on his own as it found its way to the other’s cheek, stroking the soft flesh with his thumb.

Hiro sighed softly and leaned into the other’s touch, noticing Tadashi staring at him intently and gingerly brought his hand up to mirror his brother’s touch, watching the other lean into it as well.

Both boys felt themselves being drawn in, Hiro’s heartbeat quickened and face flushed even more as they were just inches apart and Tadashi’s eyes flickered to the other’s lips as if asking for permission to which the younger replied by bumping their noses together.

They both leaned in, wanting nothing more than to feel the other’s lips against theirs and-

“BOYS!”

Aunt Cass’ voice completely startled them, Tadashi quickly scrambled to sit up properly and Hiro, in his haste, ended up falling on the floor with a thud.

“Ow… ”

The door opened to reveal their exasperated aunt standing with a hand on her hip, looking at them with a frown. “I’ve been calling for the past five minutes! What have you two been up to that you couldn’t even answer back?”

Both boys got up and hung their heads, their face still flushed as they mumbled apologies to Aunt Cass. “Sorry, Aunt Cass. We… we were really busy with this invention… ” Hiro tried to explain but couldn’t really find the words to.

Aunt Cass sighed, not in the mood to question further. “Well… okay, now come upstairs. Dinner is ready and please don’t be late next time.”

“Yes Ma'am.” They both said in unison.

And with that Aunt Cass left, leaving the boys standing in an awkward silence, feeling tense after what had almost transpired between them. Tadashi was the one to break the silence first. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he started making his way towards the door.

“I-I uh better go, Aunt Cass might need help setting the table.”

Hiro nodded, smiling nervously at his brother.

“Y-yeah, you do that! I’ll… I’ll catch up later bro.”

“Yeah, okay…”

“Cool…”

Once they were both alone, Hiro fell back on the couch, hiding his crimson face behind his hands while Tadashi leaned against the wall, running his hand through his hair in disbelief.

Both boys had only one thought running through their mind.

_What the hell just happened?_


	16. Kyle x Hiro and Tadashi x Hiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write were Kyle and Hiro had just started their relationship. But the hospital informed that Tadashi is alive and is kind of like a burn victim. And there is some love triangle involved were Hiro has to chose between kyle and Tadashi.

Hiro couldn’t stop the huge grin from plastering his face as he quickly crossed the street to reach his home. He stopped briefly to glance back at the tall figure casually walking away, his heart did a little flutter as he recalled what had occurred just a few minutes ago.

Kyle had made it a habit to walk him home whenever he would get off from work claiming that it was his responsibility as his boyfriend to get him home safe but of course Hiro never minded as he got to spend more time with the older man. However, today had been a little different; when he kissed the other goodnight and made his way towards the cafe, Kyle had grabbed his arm to stop him.

_“Hey, Hiro.”_

The younger had been a little surprised by the older man’s edginess but the words that were spoken next were even more surprising.

_“I love you.”_

Hiro smiled as he entered the garage, the words replaying in his mind over. It was the first time Kyle had ever told him that, ever since they started dating three months ago when they had come to terms with their feelings for one another. So, Hiro had wasted no time in responding, leaning forward to kiss the other sweetly, pulling back to gaze at a flustered Kyle- _A rare sight_ , Hiro mused as he sat down on his swivel chair- and whispered the same words affectionately.

_“I love you too, Kyle.”_

“Hiro? Are you down there?”

The younger one scrambled forward when he heard his brother’s voice calling him because _shit_ he forgot that Tadashi would be awake at this time of the night! Hiro gulped, he didn’t feel like facing his brother right now, not when things were a little tense between them ever since Tadashi came back from the hospital a month ago. Hiro knew that Tadashi wanted their relationship to be like how it was before, but the younger one just couldn’t do that. Not when he was with Kyle now.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening to reveal his brother, a frown etched on the other’s scarred face.

“Its past eleven. Where were you knucklehead?”

Hiro felt nervous at his brother’s firm yet concerned tone. Even though it has been months since he and Kyle had gotten together, the younger still had to tell his aunt and brother about his existence. But how could he just upright tell them that he was dating a guy who looked exactly like Tadashi without concerning his aunt and angering his older brother? So telling the truth was out of the question for now, especially to Tadashi.

“No need to worry too much bro. I was just out with some friends, watching a movie.” Hiro replied as nonchalantly as possible to minimize his brother’s suspicion who just raised his eyebrow in question.

“A movie? With friends?”

Hiro nodded, smiling up at his brother. “Yeah. Anyways Tadashi, I’m tired and I have a class tomorrow so goodnight.”

Just as he brushed past the other, a hand shot out to grab his wrist, stopping him from leaving, a thumb gently stroking his skin, making Hiro shiver at the touch.

“Hiro. Why are you avoiding me?”

The younger felt his heart twist at how hurt the other sounded but let out a nervous laugh and replied. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Suddenly, he was pulled back towards the other and turned around until he was facing his brother and Hiro couldn’t help but gasp at their close proximity, his heart beat quickening as he gazed into the other’s eyes which were filled with sadness and hurt.

“I thought you’d be happy to see me again but you’ve been avoiding me ever since I came back. Going out early in the morning, coming home late at night-”

“Tadashi-” Hiro couldn’t take this.

“Is it something I said? Something I did? Dammit little brother just tell me why things can’t be as they were before.” And then Tadashi lifted his hand to gently place it on Hiro’s cheek before continuing. “Why can’t we be… _like this_ anymore?”

Hiro closed his eyes and felt himself shaking. He had never seen Tadashi being so desperate before. The usually calm and composed Hamada begging him for answers was all too much to him and Hiro was starting to think that the truth might be better off than another excuse.

So just as he opened his mouth to speak up, Tadashi had beaten him to it, his voice breaking.

“…Is it because of this?”

“Huh?”

Hiro looked up in confusion, only to see his brother tracing the burn mark on his face, which ran from his forehead, covering half of his body and leaving him blinded by one eye.

“Is it because… I look like this?”

 _What?_ Hiro, not being able to bear his brother’s self-blame any longer, leaned forward, gently taking Tadashi’s face in his hands. “Tadashi. Listen to me. You did nothing wrong. Nothing’s your fault. So please, stop blaming yourself for everything and…” Hiro gently started stroking the other’s face from where it was burned, giving his brother an assuring smile. “You’re beautiful. Nothing will change that. Not even some stupid burn marks like these.”

Hiro was never expecting the kiss that followed afterwards. He let out a surprised moan as his brother’s lips claimed his own in a gentle yet fervent kiss. his whole body tingled in pleasure as his heartbeat quickened dramatically. Hiro knew this was wrong. That this was in the territory of cheating on his boyfriend but he couldn’t find it in himself to pull away and kissed back with equal passion.

And as much as he tried to deny the truth, it was obvious to him now.

He missed this. He missed kissing Tadashi. He missed being held in his arms like this and _dammit_ he was still in love with him. And not only him but _Kyle_ as well.

Hiro Hamada was in love with two people and if this wasn’t fucked up, he didn’t know what was.

They pulled apart after a while, catching their breaths as Tadashi held him close, resting his forehead against the other’s as he smiled at him so lovingly.

“I love you, Hiro.”

The younger Hamada felt his heart flutter at his words, his cheeks taking on a crimson hue. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he made his final decision and smiled up at his brother.

“I love you too, Tadashi.”

They both leaned in connecting their lips together. He didn’t complain as Tadashi led him upstairs to their bedroom nor when he was gently laid down on the mattress with the older hovering over him.

Because he assured himself that it will be fine as long as Tadashi didn’t know about _him_. That it will be fine as long as Kyle didn’t know _this_.

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read it's sequel by Ineedacookie at http://archiveofourown.org/works/4084465


	17. trans!Hiro trying to tell Tadashi he's pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello i don't know if you are comfortable writing this but can we have trans hiro trying to tell tadashi he is preg and maybe some fluff? you don't have to if you are uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro is 18 here

Hiro frowned as he lifted his shirt to stare at his swollen belly in the full body mirror. It had been three weeks since that fateful day. When he had discovered that he was carrying a child. At first he was shocked, terrified even but as days passed by he decided that it wouldn’t be so bad, to have someone he could proudly call his own child, to start his own little family. **  
**

But the problem was, he had yet to tell the father about the baby’s existence. He was scared that Tadashi wouldn’t want it, that he would leave him. But he couldn’t hide the baby’s existence forever and his brother was bound to find out sooner. So it was better to tell him now than later.

So Hiro stood there, in the middle of the bedroom, glancing at his reflection in determination. It wouldn’t be long before Tadashi came back from college, so until then, Hiro decided that had to figure out what exactly to say to the other when he gets home.

“Tadashi… ” Hiro started, taking a deep breath before continuing “I’m pregnant and… I dunno, I think it’s your baby? ”

Hiro couldn’t help but facepalm at his own stupidity because that sounded like he was implying that he didn’t even know the father of the baby and that might give Tadashi the wrong idea!

‘Alright. Stay calm. You still have some time left.’ Hiro assured himself as he glanced at the bedroom door briefly. He sighed, at times like these he wished Aunt Cass was here to help him. But that was out of the question, since he and his brother got kicked out a year ago after she caught them in bed together in a _not-so-brotherly_ way.

He was glad Fred was there to help them get their own apartment.

Hiro shook his head, trying to will those memories away. The past was the past, he had to look forward to the future now and that being the little bundle of joy growing inside of him.

So he tried again.

“Tadashi… There is a baby in my… here.” He pointed to his stomach and gave a small laugh after imagining Tadashi’s reply. “No! I didn’t eat a baby or anything! It’s actually growing… inside… of me.”

He gave a loud groan, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“God… That sounded so fucking stupid.”

So time passed by with Hiro pacing back and forth, trying to find out what to say and when exactly to say it. Should he bring it up at dinner? Or maybe when they’re getting ready for bed? The younger Hamada played each and every scenario in his head, and it all ended up in a disaster.

Maybe he should just forget about telling him.

Hiro growled because this was _really_ annoying him now. He kicked a sock which was laying on the ground and reached up to grab and pull at his hair in frustration and shouted out.

“Dammit. Why is it so hard to tell someone that you’re fucking pregnant?!”

Suddenly, he heard a thud behind him and turned around quickly to see Tadashi standing at the doorway, mouth hanging open and eyes widened in shock as the books he was carrying laid strewn on the floor.

“W…What?”

_Shit._

Hiro gulped. This was definitely not how he was expecting him to find out! But he gave a nervous laugh. “T-Tadashi! Uh… S-surprise!” He threw his arms up in an enthusiastic manner.

Tadashi didn’t say anything nor did he move, he just kept staring at the other who was starting to regret telling him. Maybe he should have just kept it a secret. Maybe this was a bad idea and Tadashi will leave him after all. Hiro felt his eyes stinging with tears and closed them tightly—damn hormones! And he felt himself shaking. He heard footsteps approaching him and a gentle voice.

“Hiro… ”

The younger Hamada sobbed “Look. I get it. You don’t want the baby. I get it alright—”

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around him as he pulled flushed against the other’s chest for a hug. Hiro gasped as his eyes shot open. “T-Tadashi?”

“Don’t you dare even think for a second that I don’t want this baby.”

Hiro’s eyes widened in surprise “Huh?!”

Tadashi pulled away and Hiro was even more surprised to see the huge grin on his face. The other brought his hands up to wipe away his brother’s tears. “You have no idea how happy I am.” The older Hamada chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck shyly, his face flushed. “I… always wanted to start a family with you, Hiro.”

Hiro’s heart swelled at those words as he felt tears of joy gathering around his eyes. He smiled then broke into a fit of giggles as he hugged the other tightly who just laughed, hugged him back. Then Tadashi picked him up and spun around a little making the other squeal.

“W-woah Tadashi!” Hiro laughed, holding onto the other tightly. “Dude stop! I’m gonna be sick.”

“Sorry. Sorry.” Tadashi chuckled and stopped but kept holding the other close. They both smiled at each other before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss.

Hiro sighed in content as he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck with one thought going running through his mind. Tadashi was willing to do this with him. To start their own family and the younger Hamada couldn’t be any happier.

He was already looking forward to that day.


	18. Kyle x Hiro first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss: Hiro just stopped by as usual, and when he finished eating goodies made by Kyle (guy just somehow like to look at this kid when he eats) Hiro is like "it was sooo good". And Kyle decided to repay for the Hiro's small peck... he leaned over the counter and kiss him, after that he just licked his lips and "yeah.. I can taste that"... Hiro probably would faint.

Hiro, Kyle mused, was a really messy eater. The kid ate really quickly and in the process, would end up having half the food plastered on his face or hands.

Today was no different when he placed the plate of food in front of the younger one who didn’t hesitate to dig in and just about a minute later, his lips and chin were covered in sauce.

“Hey, clean yourself up. You’ve got sauce all over you.”

Hiro complied by reaching for a napkin and wiping his face then his hands. Kyle watched as the other swiped his tongue across his lips then smiled broadly. “I’m sorry. It’s just… It’s so good and I can’t help it.”

He went back to eating and this time, ended up having sauce on the corner of his mouth. Kyle sighed at the younger’s chaotic way of eating, then leaned forward on the counter, taking Hiro’s chin with his fingers and fixing the other’s gaze with his.

“You need to learn how to eat properly, bonehead.”

Kyle noted how Hiro started blushing hotly at their close proximity then shyly tore his gaze away from the older man’s. _The kid really was adorable for his own good._ He thought amusingly.

Kyle used his thumb to wipe away the sauce from the other’s face but instead of pulling away, smeared it across the Hiro’s lips making him squeak. He swiped his lower lip and saw how the other’s lips parted, his small, pink tongue darting out to lick the sauce.

And Kyle just couldn’t take it anymore.

Moving his thumb away, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a strong yet gentle kiss and Hiro’s eyes widened as his face became even more red because _Kyle was kissing him._ But the younger one didn’t push away and closed his eyes, shyly moving his lips and kissing the other back.

Kyle noted how soft Hiro’s lips were; he could taste the tangy sauce on them and started sucking at the other’s lower lip eliciting a gasp which made the older man pleased with the response, his lips curling into a smirk.

They broke apart after a while and Hiro opened his eyes, still feeling dazed and saw Kyle looking at him with a smug smile and a hint of desire in his eyes.

It took a few seconds for Hiro to realize what _exactly_ had happened and he jolted up to sit straighter while stammering nervously.

“K-Kyle, I-I uh-”

Kyle smirked and licked his lips, pulling away from the flustered teen.

“You were right, kid. It does taste good.”


	19. Kyle x Hiro drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm… hi I was wondering if you could write a small KylexHiro drabble?? I reaally really love Kyle and there isn’t any fics about him … I understand if you don’t want to! >\\\\\\\

It had become almost a daily routine; that Hiro would stop by the restaurant after closing time. Kyle didn’t mind though, he really enjoyed the boy’s company and occasionally found himself glancing at the back door when he was working, hoping to see the raven haired boy walk in. He had actually grown fond of Hiro from all the time they had spend together. **  
**

Not that he would ever admit it out loud.

His thoughts were interrupted when a sudden growl erupted in the room. Hiro coughed nervously as he stroked his stomach making Kyle look at him warily.

“You didn’t eat anything did you?”

Hiro blushed slightly and started fidgeting in his seat. “Uh… Well I didn’t really get the time to… I-I was late for class and then had to work at the lab overtime…”

Kyle sighed, leaning away from the counter and started walking towards to the kitchen.

“Wait here. I’ll make you something.”

“N-no Kyle you don’t hav-”

“Hey. How many times do I have to tell you that you can’t refuse something like this?” The intensity of Kyle’s gaze made Hiro clam up and respond with a mere nod.

It didn’t take long for Kyle to make one of his specials, he placed the plate of food in front of Hiro who was practically drooling a river at how scrumptious it looked and the older man felt his pride swell at how Hiro’s eyes lit up and a smile stretched his face as he ate each spoonful enthusiastically.

The kid looked really adorable.

Of course Kyle would never admit it out loud.

The rest of their time together went by with Hiro talking animatedly about his projects, Baymax and his time at the nerd lab while Kyle listened silently, providing his input when he thought necessary.

“It’s getting late. I should get going now.” Hiro said glancing at his watch before looking down nervously. “I-I really enjoyed the meal. Thank you.”

Before Kyle could reply, he felt soft lips press again his cheek making his eyes widen in surprise. When Hiro pulled away, his face was painted in a crimson hue as he nervously stammered. “S-sorry I-I just.. Bye!” He turned around and bolted towards the door, all the while Kyle’s eyes never leaving him.

_What just happened?_

“Hey, so I called the delivery company and they said that - wait are you smiling?” Kyle snapped out of his trance and looked up to see his apprentice chef standing there. Tommy raised his eyebrow at him before his gaze traveled towards where the other had been staring at and briefly catching the retreating figure.

_Oh._

“Jesus Christ, Kyle.” He chuckled while his fellow chef straightened himself and walked passed him, completely ignoring the other’s grinning expression.

“I’m leaving. Close up after me.” Kyle said before making his way outside.

Gently leaning his weight against his bike, Kyle took a drag of of his cigarette, calming his nerves. The whole event kept replaying in his mind and he slowly brought his hand up to his cheek, still feeling it tingling from Hiro’s kiss.

He couldn’t help the smile that made its way across his face.

“Heh… That bonehead.”


	20. Hiro accidentally says Tadashi name while making out with Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiro and kyle making out and hiro calls him tadashi by accident and kyle gets really upset

Slamming the other’s back against the wall with his legs securely wrapped around his waist, Kyle captured Hiro’s lips in a heated kiss while Hiro’s hands found themselves on his back, gripping tightly at his chef jacket as he kissed back with equal passion . It was early in the morning when the young boy had decided to stop by the restaurant, just before opening time but Kyle never minded; he loved the time they spend together and would actually be looking forward to it with each passing day.

The older man licked the other’s lips, eliciting a gasp as he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside Hiro’s mouth, expertly running it inside the cavern and tangling it with the other’s which made Hiro whimper and arch his back.

They broke apart after a while, Kyle gazing at the other’s face whose half lidded, clouded eyes stared back with the same desire he held in his at the very moment. Kyle wasted no time, tilting the other’s head to the side, he attacked his neck as he sucked, licked and kissed the soft flesh fervently.

“Nngh… ”

Hiro’s moans were music to his ears, Kyle mused; the sweetest one he had ever heard and fuck, if he had the opportunity, he would’ve just announced a day off, taken Hiro home and have his way with him, claim this boy so that he would belong to him and only him-

“A-ah! Ta…Tadashi!”

_…What?_

Kyle pulled away from Hiro in a flash as the younger one fell on the ground with a thud and groaned painfully. “Ow… Hey! Why did you do that!?”

When Hiro looked up to glare at the person but his expression instantly melted away when he realized _who_ he was actually talking to. Kyle stared back at him, eyes widened with confusion, worry and most of all _hurt_.

“K-Kyle I…”

The older male’s expressions instantly became blank as he turned around and walked away from the apologizing teen. Taking a cigarette out, he quickly lit it and took a drag, calming down his nerves.

“Please! Kyle, I swear it was an accident!”

Kyle leaned against his workstation, both hands on resting on either side of the surface and swallowed thickly.

“Please Kyle… I didn’t mean it-”

“Get out.”

Hiro’s eyes widened as he could feel tears stinging them, the harsh words completely faltering him.

“W-what?”

Kyle craned his neck slightly and stared at him, his eyes filled with intense fury and anguish that made Hiro shiver in fright and take a step back.

“ _I said: get the fucking hell out of here, kid._ ”

And this time Hiro complied, with one last apology he turned around and bolted towards the door, letting the tears he was holding back fall freely.

Kyle didn’t move from the spot even when the young boy left. He let out a shuddering breath, trying to calm and compose himself. How could he have forgotten? That the boy was only with him because he had the face of his dead brother. How?

_How could he have been so stupid?_


End file.
